Semiconductor structures or devices may be embodied as field-effect transistors (FETs), such as metal-oxide-semiconductor FETs (MOSFETs). A FinFET is a nonplanar MOSFET that may be built on a silicon substrate, such as a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate. FinFETs may provide advantages over planar MOSFETS. For example, FinFETS utilize vertical fins that allow for larger areal densities, thereby increasing the number of structures that may be built on an integrated circuit, or chip. Accordingly, FinFETS provide improved areal density over planar MOSFETs.